Office at Midnight
by Niriiun
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya find an old abandoned office. Shizaya


The pale torso presented before him was as flawless as a crisp piece of paper, drawing the lust-filled man towards it. His hand trailed around the taut flesh, the blond man licking his lips in anticipation. The brunette pressed against the wall smirked, body melding with the one in front of him. In many ways, their passionate tango was a forbidden dance, the steps scrawled quickly in the back of their incoherent minds.

Shizuo leaned forward, pressing his knee into Izaya's erection teasingly before his teeth grazed over his ear. Something like a whine escaped the smaller man, the blond smirking inwardly. "Shizu-chan, please . . ." A whisper rose between the two of them, breaking the usual sounds of panting and movement. Shizuo smiled, trailing his tongue along the informant's collarbone.

"Please what, Izaya-kun? Are you so needy already? I haven't even really teased you yet," he answered, smile widening when he heard Izaya whimper. This wasn't the first time the blond man had made his lover beg but it was definitely one of his favorite turn-ons. The almighty Izaya, reduced to a begging mass that was surprisingly human. Too bad Shizuo himself didn't have the patience to hear the other man make such delicious sounds of submissiveness. His own nature was screaming at him to continue, move on to other things, and he obliged hastily.

Just as the brunette opened his mouth to speak, Shizuo slanted his own against it, reveling in the unique flavor that only Izaya possessed. He placed it as a mix of caffeine and chocolate, along with something else he couldn't quite grasp. Maybe it was the dangerous rush of adrenaline whenever the raven needed it, creating a flavor that the blond had _immediately _grown addicted to. His hand tangled in soft brunette hair as he finally let his hands trail lower, deftly undoing Izaya's belt as it clattered to the floor.

Their chosen spot this time was better than the last one, room high above the prying eyes of Ikebukuro. The two lovers were currently in an abandoned office building, the two of them lucky enough to find a room with a desk and chair. That was all the pretense they had needed before they ceremoniously attacked each other, something about this way more violent than actual fighting yet safer in its own way. Maybe it was the vulnerability that the blond man had grown to love, the fact that he could do anything and the brunette would eagerly accept it?

Who knew, who cared as he continued to torture his prey for a moment longer, tracing circles over Izaya's navel before finally dropping the other man's pants to the concrete floor. Shizuo seen Izaya bite back the sound that was trying to escape him, sinking his teeth into his neck as punishment. The brunette whined but it was quickly replaced by a moan as the blond's fingers brushed delicately along heated flesh. A tongue could be felt as it licked the infliction, the same hand closing around Izaya's arousal and squeezing it.

Another moan filled the air; Shizuo's other hand slid quickly down the brunette's soft skin, fingers dancing around his entrance teasingly. The informant's hands clenched almost painfully against his shoulders, head thrown back against the wall. The blond pressed his fingers closer, easing one into his counterpart as he began to stroke his member, distracting the moaning man for a moment. The first was soon followed by second and then a third, Shizuo's thin resolve threatening to snap at any moment. And with the dangerous brunette moaning into his ear every second, he was certain he wouldn't last very long.

He lifted the brunette's legs, which wrapped around his waist quickly, mocha irises meeting crimson orbs in the dim half-light. The bartender pressed inside of the informant slowly, the brunette's head resting in the crook of his neck. Shizuo jerked his hips, finally becoming fully seated inside the other. Nails dug into the back of his neck as Izaya jerked backwards, moaning his partner's name loudly. The blond man smirked and pressed him against the wall, thrusting almost lazily inside of him. From the way Izaya whined he thought the man was going to start crying from frustration. "F-faster . . ." he whispered, Shizuo finally taking pity on his counterpart.

He set a rhythm, thrusting harder and faster into the other man as loud moans escaped from deep within the recesses of Izaya's voice box. A particularly loud one announced that the bartender had, indeed, found the informant's prostate. He angled his thrusts for that spot again, hitting it head on as Izaya screamed above him, nails trailing down his back painfully. Shizuo felt the brunette's walls begin to tighten around him, his hand quickly finding the base of his heated arousal and pinching. Izaya whined almost angrily, crimson eyes meeting his mocha ones in defiance and frustration at being denied his release.

But all Shizuo did was use his free arm to support Izaya as he pulled away from the wall, sitting down leisurely in the abandoned office chair. Confusion replaced the anger in the brunette's eyes, the blond pulling back his hand as he smirked. "Move," he said quietly, grin widening when Izaya's cheeks grew even redder. The informant unwound his arms from Shizuo's neck and pressed them against his chest, positioning his knees as best he could. A moan of pleasure drenched the warm night air, Izaya rising halfway up the blond's cock before pushing back down again.

His head fell into the crook of the bartender's neck, him continuing to fuck himself before Shizuo grew impatient with holding still. The blond's hands hooked onto the brunette's small hips, guiding him down as he thrust into him. Heat escalated in the room as he too began to add his own noises to the night, white dancing through their vision as oblivion drew ever-so-closer. When Izaya's walls clenched around him yet again, Shizuo didn't deny him as the white fluid spread its way over their bare torsos. Several more thrusts and the blond reached his end as well, shooting the hot fluid into his counterpart.

For a long while only their panting could be heard as they fought to regain their breath, Izaya slumped against Shizuo's broad chest. They stayed like that for a long while, drifting in and out of pleasure-coated dreams.

**Hope you liked! ^^ -Canta(WindlessHarmony)**


End file.
